Life's Choices
by Samuel Sadi
Summary: Sometimes life throws you curve balls. Sometimes things don't work out smoothly, and nothing seems to go your way. Then other times things flow so naturally. Sometimes that you want, isn't completely what you need.
1. Chapter 1

**AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note )**

 **VAVAV**

 **J** ust a little something I've been working on, and fine tuning. How you all Enjoy it.

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, or the characters. I don't make any money off this. but you all knew that right?

 **AVAVA**

 **( Tootie Summers )**

 **VAVAV**

 **D** ear Diary,

I used to love my best friend. In fact, as you know, we dated for a short time. And, Diary, as you know, I was more in love with the idea of him, than him, himself. I know... it was shallow of me. But at least I didn't continue to make him be with me. I know I told you that I broke up with him, because I didn't have feelings for him anymore. Which is true... it is. But... there was another reason.

I would have had to of been blind not to notice how he looks at her. Yeah, it's frustrating to see how he looks at her. And at first, it did make me jealous. I mean. There I was, trying desperately to get him to notice me, and he is lost in 'La-La Land' looking at her. I see every day how it hurts my best friend, to look at the girl he likes, and she doesn't notice him.

Oh... and it's not Trixie Tang. Can you believe that? No.

Not Trixie.

Not Veronica.

And not Mollie either.

No. Much stranger. My best-friend, former love of my life, has a crush on Vicki.

My sister!

I know, right?

He has to be brain damaged or something. But he does like her. He hasn't come out and told me. In fact, he thinks that he is hiding it from me. And while I find it completely... weird. I support him. Though... I'm not sure how it will progress.

If it could even progress.

Timmy is sixteen, and Vicki is twenty-two. Could that even work? In Japan maybe... but in Dimmsdale?

The other half of my friend's problem, is Vicki... well not Vicki herself. Nope. Her boyfriend. James... Even without Timmy's constant complaining about how he doesn't treat her right. And how he, James, doesn't deserve Vicki. I can tell that James was a F-Boy. He's rude, and mean. And I have to agree with Timmy. James doesn't deserve my sister. At first... I thought that it was just jealousy. That he was upset because he loved Vicki.

Okay. So, I don't know if he actually loves her. But he likes her. That's obvious to me.

I don't think that he truly understands what he feels for Vicki. Maybe he doesn't even know what it is that he is feeling. Either that, or he's trying to deny it. Because he truly tried to be a good boyfriend to me. He really did.

I just wish there was something I could do to help him.

But I'm afraid that this is something that I can't help with.

All I know is that, he isn't hanging around the gang anymore. We hardly see him anymore... the only reason I see him often enough, is because I drag him over to my house... that and we used to date, so I think that gives me 'some' power over him.

I just wish that there was a way I could help him...

 **AVAVA**

 **( Timmy Turner )**

 **VAVAV**

 **H** e sighed as he fell back onto Tootie's couch, and Tootie leaned against him. It wasn't Tootie that was frustrating him. It wasn't the fact that his parents were going to be leaving on another of their little trip tomorrow, yet again. Leaving him alone in his house. No... actually, now that he was a teen, he enjoyed being left alone, in a large home, with a large amount of spending money, with no supervision. That didn't bother him so much.

It wasn't the fact that Tootie was hanging all over him, like they hadn't broken up. Nope. Tootie did that when they were just friends. Tootie was naturally clingy. Unless he stopped hanging around the raven-headed bespectacled girl, she was never going to stop hanging on him. That was just a fact about Tootie.

It wasn't even the crumbs that Tootie was getting on him as she ate chips. Though, that wasn't helping his mood any. Nope. It was the fact that... 'he' was was supposed to be coming over. Timmy hated 'Him', him being James, Vicki's boyfriend.

"Stop that!" Tootie tapped his nose. "You keep frowning like that, and you'll get wrinkles."

"Sorry," He muttered.

He and Tootie had broken up not very long ago. He had been shocked that it was Tootie's idea. She said that it felt weird, and just wanted to stay friends. You know, the kind of friends that looked like a couple, but weren't. Insanely close friends, that everyone thinks they are screwing, even though they aren't. Yeah... that's what Tootie wanted.

Normally, it would be a big blow to a guy's ego, for the girl that chased after you for years, to suddenly lose interest. But not for him. He had been trying to figure out a way to break things off with her. Because it wasn't her that he was interested in.

Nope.

And it wasn't Trixie... he hadn't thought about Trixie, since she got caught in a class room with one of their male teachers. 'earning' an A.

Veronica would have been a girl he had a chance with. But, he wasn't too interested in her.

Mollie was hardly seen anymore, but still. He couldn't make out with a girl that had a touch phobia.

Nope, it was the girl of everyone's nightmares.

The Torturer Herself.

The leading role, in most of his wet dreams for the past three years.

Vicki.

Yes... he had thought that he had been crazy at first too.

Vicki Summers. The evil babysitter, the bane of his existence. The female that humiliated him, even more than Trixie had, and that was no small feat. The female, whose body wasn't as rounded, and curvy as Tootie's or Trixie's. Bodies that he had once lusted after.

However, one day he had noticed Vicki... actually noticed her, as a person... and as a female. Her chest wasn't as ample, nor were her hips. She had an athletic build, though he didn't know how, since he had never seen her work out. She wasn't as tall as she used to be. No... that wasn't true. She was still just as tall as she had always been, but she stopped growing, whereas he continued, and now five foot nine inches, where she stayed five foot, five inches. Those beautiful pink eyes, that he could get lost in, just the thought of them. That red flowing hair, he just wanted to run his fingers through it.

"Why do you always play with my hair when you seem to be daydreaming?" Tootie asked, before putting another chip into her mouth.

"Huh? Oh... Sorry." He hadn't realized, that while he was thinking about running his digits through Vicki's hair, that he had been doing the exact same thing to Tootie's. Something that he was sure his raven haired friend, wouldn't mind.

"No, no. I was... kinda... uh... kinda... enjoying it." She murmured, half paying attention to the conversation... alright so less than half. Tootie's favorite TV crime show was on... and even when they were dating, he couldn't compete with the show.

 **AVAVA**

 **"** **S** o what's the kiddy couple doing here?" A tall lanky blonde male muttered softly, from the kitchen. Though not nearly soft enough where Timmy couldn't hear him. But he refused to feed into him, again.

"She's my sister, so she's supposed to be here. And those two... they seem to be joined at the hip most days, so it's natural that her best-friend would be with her." He liked how Vicki emphasized 'friend'. She knew that him and Tootie weren't dating anymore. Had even grilled them both, mostly Tootie, about breaking up with the boy that she had chased after for years. She even had grilled him, though he didn't explain why he didn't mind the break up. "So don't start things up with Timmy either. Again."

"What, that little brat? Tsk, fine. I won't make the baby cry." Timmy growled, then felt Tootie put her hand on his arm.

"Don't let him get to you, Timmy." She whispered softly. He knew that she was just trying to soothe him. Trying to keep him calm. But he sat her up, moving her off his lap, and stood up.

"I'm just going to head home. I'll talk to you..." He started before was interrupted.

"Is it the little baby's nap time?" James had walked into the room behind him, this cocky smirk on his face. Timmy hated him for many reasons, he didn't have to do anything to boil Timmy's blood. The other male angered him enough without all that.

"Leave him alone!" Tootie shouted.

"James!" Vicki yelled. "What did I just say?"

What was the point in even arguing? Attempting to fight? It wouldn't work out for him. Not against James. Even IF Vicki stopped him here, it wouldn't stop him in other places. Didn't stop him from messing with Timmy in public. Or picking on him, and literally pushing him around at the mall or other places. Didn't stop him from driving by one day, shooting him with paint balls. So... what was the point? There wasn't one.

I give up, he thought to himself as he walked passed Tootie, and continued out the door. He knew that there was no point in hanging around. James would continue. And Vicki would make James go into her room with her, or make him take her somewhere.

Timmy assumed that Vicki thought it would be better if she could get James away from Timmy, that it would make Timmy happy. But she couldn't guess that it would only frustrate him more. He caused trouble, and he was rewarded by being alone with the redheaded beauty. Just didn't seem fair to him. So he just went home.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Tootie Summers )**

 **VAVAV**

 **"** **W** hat is wrong with you?!" Tootie shouted a few minutes after Timmy left. Why did that... that... asshole have to keep messing with Timmy, when Timmy wasn't even doing anything to him. She could understand if Timmy had been picking a fight. But he was trying to ignore James, and sit there with her, and James was just being a dick!

"Don't get your panties in a knot! It's not my fault that you're little pansy boyfriend is all stressed out. Maybe you should put out, then he might not act like such a little puss..." He was interrupted by Vicki's fist. Either the force of her punch knocked him down, or the shock from being hit did. Vicki had been violent by nature, but she had calmed down nearing the end of high school. So to see her throw a punch after so long... shocked Tootie.

"Don't you talk to my sister like that you ass!" Vicki shouted. Rubbing her fist. "I told you to leave him the hell alone. Why do you have to mess with him all the time? Is that how you get your jolly's off? Picking on boys younger than you?"

"Not like you get my jolly's off. You and your sister both need to learn how to please a..." Interrupted again, only this time by Vicki's foot to his face.

"Get the hell out of here, you little prick!" Vicki grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him, as he cussed at her, to the door, and out it.

 **AVAVA**

 **H** ours later she sat on the couch, watching TV with Vicki. Neither of them had talked about what had been said by James, nor had they spoken about how Vicki reacted. Which was actually in her nature. She had been a physical person, and she still didn't like to be told things, that she didn't want to hear. So, to Tootie, it seemed normal.

"Hey..." Vicki said during a commercial. "Look don't let what James said get to you. It's alright if... you didn't... I mean if you haven't..."

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you there." Tootie interrupted her sister... there was no way she was going to have this talk with her older sister. "I know it's alright... Timmy never pressed for 'that'." She said, feeling a little bitter.

"So... what really happened with you and Timmy? If you don't mine me asking." Obviously Vicki heard the bitterness, or the sadness in her voice.

"I told you... I loved the idea of him... and he, likes someone else. I can't chain him down..."

"Well you could, he might even like it."

"Shut up!"

"Come on live a litt- What's that?" Sounds of sirens growing louder behind them. Vicki turned looking out the window behind the couch.

"Ambulance. Maybe one of the elderly people got hurt, or something." Tootie said joining her.

"Hey... isn't that Timmy's house?" Vicki asked, and she was right. They were going to Timmy's house. What could have happened? Did something happen to one of his parents?

"Yeah... lets go see." Tootie said, as she was getting up. She assumed Vicki followed her. And knew her redheaded older sister was following, when the front door, she had left open, closed behind her.

By the time they got to the other side of the road, and a few houses down to where Timmy live, the paramedics that had arrived were coming back out of the house, with Timmy strapped on the gurney. Did Timmy have an accident? Did he fall down the stairs? Got sick? Slipped in the tub? Her mind went over and over all the things that could have happened to her brunet friend.

They put Timmy into the back of the ambulance and drove off, before they could even get there to find out what happened. Leaving them to catch up with Mr and Ms Turner as they were coming out.

"What happened to Timmy?" Vicki asked his parents.

"He... uh..." Mr Turner looked at his wife, who looked back at them. They seemed to be trying to decide what should, and shouldn't be said.

"He tried to... kill himself... I don't mean to be rude... but we have to get to the hospital." Ms Turner said, and only waited long enough to tell Vicki which hospital it was, when asked. Then his parents left.

"Can we..."

"Yeah, lets get going." Vicki said on her way back to their house, to get her keys.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Timmy Turner )**

 **( A Few Hours Earlier )**

 **VAVAV**

 **H** e sat on his bed, alone in his room. His back against the headboard, as he stared at the wall on the other side of the room. It was so quiet, then again it always had been. Though there were times when he thought that there used to be more noise... more voices in his room. Friends that weren't his friends... someone in addition to his friends. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember anyone else, other than Tootie, AJ, Chester, Sanjay, and Elmer.

That didn't matter.

He had given up.

He would never be able to be with the female that he yearned for. That for some reason... he felt so strongly drawn to. It wasn't a physical lust thing, he knew that. Tootie had a much more 'appealing' body, by social standards, and while he... fantasized about Vicki's body, he felt something else. Something that wasn't lust. So he knew that it wasn't physical. It was the way she moved, the color of her eyes. It was the way she smelt, even though she claimed to never wear any scent. And Tootie even said she had never seen Vicki use any perfume... that Vicki always smelt like... Vicki. Or that was what Tootie had said.

Then there was Tootie. Even if he could never have Vicki. He thought that he might be able to be with Tootie. To be loved by her, and that he could love her too. It wasn't that Tootie was a 'back up plan'. He had feelings for his raven haired friend, they just weren't as strong as the ones for Vicki. He couldn't help that. Hell, there were times he wanted to stop liking Vicki and just focus on Tootie, because that seemed like the normal thing. They were the same age, so it would be normal right? He had really tried to focus just on Tootie, and for a while it was working. At least until thoughts of Vicki came back with a vengeance.

Trixie wouldn't give him the time of day. And if she would. He knew that she wouldn't be faithful... given the 'oral exam' that she was caught giving a teacher was a sure sign of that.

Veronica, was pretty, but a bit too crazy for him. That and she didn't seem to have a personality that would fit his. Then again... some could say that about Vicki's. Timmy was sure that some people thought that Tootie's personality fit him the best.

And Mollie still had that touch thing. It wasn't like it was wrong... and it wasn't like he only wanted a physical relationship. But he didn't think that he could be happy, if he couldn't stroke his girlfriend's cheek, or her hair... or even kiss her!

Hadn't he been over this all before? Was he going in circles again and again? Then again, he had thought for a while now, that he was going insane

"I don't want to do this anymore!" He shouted into a pillow that he pulled to his face. No sense in bothering my parents... not like they'd pay attention to me, he thought to himself.

 **AVAVA**

 **H** e sat on the edge of a bathtub that he had filled up with warm water. He was completely naked, with his feet in the water. He looked like just a person getting ready for a bath, if you didn't count the fact that there was a razor blade sitting next to his bare bottom on the edge of the tub.

He didn't just jump to this conclusion. No. Over the past few hours he had sat in his room, trying to figure out what he should do with his life. What he should do about Vicki. And what to do about Tootie. He came to the conclusion. He loved Vicki. He also figured out that he loved Tootie. One didn't know he existed, other than being her little sister's friend, and former ward that she had babysat. And the other... well he missed his chance with her, and now he was going to end up alone. He didn't like being alone. He was a social creature. He wanted to love, and to be loved by someone. He couldn't help that.

Okay, so most boys his age were only interested in getting into panties. He couldn't help that he didn't want to get into anyone's panties, unless he liked the person. Unless there was some real attraction, other than physical attraction... more than lust. Tootie... there were a few times when he would have willingly gotten into bed with her. And Vicki... well he would have jumped at the chance...

None of that mattered now.

He had given up.

He had come to the conclusion that everything...

Everything, was temporary.

That everything was going to be gone one day.

So what was the point in continuing on, in a useless existence?

There wasn't one. Hence the razor.

He ignored the knocking on the door to the bathroom as he got into the tub. He didn't want to waste time, he thought to himself as he picked up the razor. He ignored the knocks again as he pressed the blade into his wrist, and jerked his other hand. He hissed as the razor sliced through his skin, and just laid back.

The door opened.

He'd forgotten to lock it.

He hadn't thought about it really.

How was he supposed to know, that his parents would choose this time... this one time... to notice him?

 **AVAVA**

 **( Vicki Summers )**

 **VAVAV**

 **I** t seems that Timmy's father had been about to give Timmy a debit card to use while they were away, and had assumed that Timmy had his headphones on, so he walked into the bathroom, and found Timmy in reddening water. And from that she heard, everything after that happened pretty fast.

She made her was back to her car followed by Tootie. They hadn't gotten to see Timmy after he was stitched up, not because they didn't want to. They were only letting family visit, and when Vicki had finally 'convinced' a nurse to let them in, only to find out that visiting hours were over, and they wouldn't be able to visit him, at least not until the next day.

"This sucks!" Vicki turned her attention to her raven haired sister.

"Yeah, but what can we do about it?" Tootie just looked at her. "Alright, so there are things that I could have done to get us in. But that would have only worked... until security showed up. Then we'd have been booted, then banned from the hospital... I'm sure."

"Alright... alright. You're right. It wouldn't help."

"So..." She had to ask. Tootie knew Timmy better than anyone did. So she would know if something was bothering him, enough to try to kill himself over. "Do you know... why?"

"Why? Timmy?" Tootie sat back in the passenger seat of the, not moving, car. "Well... James always messes with him. Teasing him. Shot him with paint balls. You know... his parents are pricks... then there's the fact that... Well I can't say..."

"Fact that?" Vicki looked at her younger sister.

"I can't say. It's not my place to say. He told me in confidence... but I can't imagine that he would do anything because of that."

"Tootie. You can tell me."

"Not this. It's about the girl Timmy likes, you know... You... kinda know her." Tootie started playing with her seat-belt. Vicky just stared at her. "Fine! But you gotta promise not to say anything! I mean it Vicki. Swear!"

"I swear... but I don't see how this can be that important."

"It's uh... you know... a um... red haired, pink eyed girl." Tootie muttered looking out the window.

"Red hair... pink eyes... wait. Me?" She chuckled. It was funny... but this wasn't the time to joke. "Very funny. Quit messing..."

"I'm not joking. Timmy likes you! That's why he hates James more than normal... and not just because he's a little dick-weed." Tootie huffed at her. It wasn't jealousy she heard in her voice. It was more frustration. Though she just barely noticed it, because she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Tootie had just told her that Timmy... Tootie's ex boyfriend, ex-crush, liked her. On what planet did that make sense? "And you! Too blind to notice it, spending your time with that little freak of a boyfriend, that's nothing more than a piece of crap. When you have Timmy, who would be ten times the boyfriend James was... no... Ten times, what James could hope to be!"

"How was I supposed to know? It's not my fault he has a little crush on me!" It wasn't her fault. How could it be? He was just crushing on her. She surely didn't do anything that would welcome that from him. In fact, she had always treated him like... like... a Twerp!

"I spent all my time chasing after him. I finally get him, only to realize that he likes someone else. No... not likes. People don't lose sleep, or skip meals... or try to commit suicide over someone they like!" Tootie slammed her head back against the seat. "Alright... so it's not your fault. It's just so damned frustrating."

 **AVAVA**

 **( Timmy Turner )**

 **VAVAV**

 **H** e walked out of his room, and into the kitchen. He hadn't stayed in the hospital longer than he had to. The moment that his parents managed to get him discharged without having to go to a mental hospital, he was up, dressed, and out as quickly as he could. He felt stupid for jumping right to suicide. He was so irrational, he had to have gone insane, at least for a little while.

"You guys can still go on your trip." Timmy looked at his parents. "I told you... I was just a little... confused. I made a mistake."

"Timmy... do you realize how serious that was?" His mother looked like she didn't know what to say other than that.

"Mom. Dad. Look. It was a irrational mistake. I feel stupid about it. Look I promise! You can... you can..." Timmy was thinking of a way he could still have the house to himself. How he didn't have to spend the next two months with his parents looking at him like he was made of glass.

"I don't know... we wouldn't be comfortable leaving you here alone, after you tried to commit suicide." His mother started.

"...Unless, Vicki kept an eye on you. I know your not a child anymore..." Timmy's dad continued.

"But it wouldn't be her babysitting you. Just making sure you are alright while at home. You'd still be free to do whatever you wanted." His mother finished.

"I'm... Alright. Fine." He didn't want Vicki to come around. Because Vicki coming around, would bring Tootie around. And he really couldn't figure either of them out. He rushed out of the hospital because he didn't want to see the pity... the anger... or even the disgust in their eyes when they looked at him. He didn't want them to judge him... not where he could see them anyways. That, and he was sure, it would just be another forced contact with James. That... wannabe, freaking douche-bag!

Even so. It might not be too bad.

Besides, it wouldn't be like Vicki would be like she was when he was younger. She was a lot more mellow. She didn't yell or scream when he saw her, and she was a lot more pleasant. One of the reasons he found her attractive. Oh, she was still spicy, and she still had a temper... but that was a common trait with redheads. Fiery hair, and a fiery temper. Wait wait... where was he going with this? He didn't have a chance with her... why was he still thinking about her like this?

"Timmy?" His mother broke his train of thought.

"Huh? Oh... Vicki. Yeah. Alright, if that's what it takes." He really wasn't going to try it again, or at least he didn't plan on it. He didn't even know what it was that made him want to kill himself. He was just so upset... about everything... that he just... he guessed that he just snapped. Hopefully that wouldn't happen again.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Vicki Summers )**

 **VAVAV**

 **V** icki laid back on the couch, with her legs up on one arm of the couch, her head resting on the other. Tootie had been completely livid when she found out Timmy had checked out of the hospital, more so when Timmy hadn't answered the phone. Of course, they weren't dating anymore... and it was more obvious with Tootie's abrupt confession of Timmy's feelings towards her... if they could even be true. But why would Tootie lie about that?

About Timmy loving Tootie? Yeah, that would be something that Tootie could benefit from. But Timmy liking her? Tootie didn't stand to gain anything from that. Couldn't gain from it. So there was no real point to it... unless it was true. Which... was strange. How could he like her? Enough that he attempted to commit suicide.

Over her no less. She wasn't anyone special. James had told her that numerous times. And what was she supposed to think? James had told her many times, that she was lucky she had him. That with a body like hers, she was lucky that he even gave her the time of day. That she was nothing compared to her younger sister.

"Shit..." she muttered after her cellphone had startled her. She grabbed it and answered without looking at the screen. "Hello?"

"Vicki? Oh good, this still is your number." It was Mrs. Turner's voice. Please... please, don't let Timmy have tried again... and succeeded this time. "I know that you stopped watching kids a few years ago... But Timmy is insistent on me and his father going on our trip... but we don't want to leave him alone. So we were wondering if you could keep an eye on Timmy while we are gone. He normally hangs around with your sister..."

"So... you just want me to come by from time to time? Or... what do you want?" Vicki didn't have much she needed to do. She had invested her babysitting money when she was younger. She didn't need to work, though every now and then she would go down to a temp agency and do some work. Usually when she was bored. So she was pretty much free to do what needed to be done.

"Well, we were thinking you could use the guest bedroom. I know you live right down the street, but we'd feel better if you just... you know, were closer. Just in case, since we'll be gone two months. We'd pay you of course..." Of course they would pay. They always paid, but it wasn't about the money anymore... of course she still loved money. But that wasn't the reason she would do it. No. She felt responsible for what had happened to the teen. She felt like it was her fault... because she failed to notice something, that was important to him. Something so important that he was willing to give up everything for it. And it was strange... that she was what was so important.

"Yeah... I could do that. When are you leaving?" Vicki asked.

"Well, our tickets were for today, if you can be here by two pm, we could still catch our flight. If you can't make it, we can leave tomorrow." Wow... couldn't wait to get away. No... that's not it. She said Timmy was insistent... and Mrs. Turner did call her to make sure that Timmy would be watched... rather surprising... then again, Vicki assumed that that almost losing her child, it would make her at the very least, pay attention to him.

"I can..." She couldn't get everything she needed for two months ready in. She looked at the clock. An hour and a half. "I can... be there by two. I'll have to come back later for other things... maybe if Timmy and Tootie hang out at my place I can get more stuff."

"Yes, yes that should be fine. You don't need to watch him twenty-four seven. Trying to would drive you both up the wall. Alright, I won't keep you any longer, I'll let you get ready."

"Oh... is it alright if... Tootie stays over. I won't let anything happen." She knew that Tootie and Timmy wouldn't have sex, since they weren't dating... and the whole Timmy was in love with her, and not Tootie.

"Yes, yes. We are always happy to have Tootie over, maybe if she's over, it'll help Timmy stay more up-beat." Mrs. Turner said. "Alright. We'll see you later Vicki. Thank you again."

"See you soon, Mrs. Turner." Vicki hung up the phone, and pocketed it after getting up from the couch. "Alright... what am I going to need."

 **AVAVA**

 **V** icki looked over her small duffel bag. Couple changes of clothes, her bathroom items, and such. He grabbed her laptop case, with her laptop inside. Enough for a couple of days, she'd come back for more. But this should be enough for now, she thought as she carried her things out of her room. On her way out, she almost ran into Tootie.

"Where are you going?" Tootie asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just going to let you know." She has almost forgotten, but she was going to tell Tootie, she was. "I'm going over to Timmy's for a couple of months. Mr. and Mrs. Turner are going to go on that vacation... don't say anything. It was Timmy who was insistent on them going. So she called to ask if I would keep an eye on him, just to be on the safe side."

"So... you're going to go over there? Are... you ready for that. I mean... after what I told you. It's not going to be like awkward is it?" Great... thanks Tootie. She hadn't even thought about it being awkward... just wonderful.

"Maybe. But... I can't just let him be alone. What if he tries again? I mean, I feel like all this is my fault." And she did. How could she not?

"It's not... you didn't know... How could you know? Hell, I didn't even know... not fully." Tootie muttered the last part. "but it's not your fault Vicki. Not at all. So... gonna sneak me over for a sleep over?"

"Mrs. Turner already said you could come over. And spend the night." She poked Tootie's nose. "So, you can come over later, after two... his parents will be gone after that."

"'Kay, love you sis. See you later on today."

 **AVAVA**

 **( Timmy Turner )**

 **VAVAV**

 **H** is parents had left, nothing different than usual. Well... that wasn't completely true. They actually said something to him before they left. It was so odd, that he stood there for a moment before saying his goodbye. As his parents were loading up the car, he saw her walking across the street.

She was the vision of beauty. He didn't even know what it was about her that made his mind go haywire. Something about how the sun shined on her red hair. Her freckled pale skin seemed to glow in the sunlight... or was just how he saw her? With a natural glow. He didn't know if she choose the clothing she wore now, thinking about being over at his house in her youth. But she wore a green shirt, and black skinny jeans. Though they fit her completely different now. Her shape hadn't changed too much in the past few years, but what did change was more defined. Stood out. Like he had mentioned, her body wasn't like Tootie's or Trixie's, or any of the others.

He couldn't say that he didn't like Tootie's body. When they were dating and they would make out he did enjoy the way her body felt under his hands. Loved how she was ticklish on her sides. How she would bite her bottom lip when he would caress her stomach. He'd never gone further than that... there were times when he wanted to. But he just couldn't... he felt something for Vicki, and it didn't feel right to go too far with Tootie, when he really wanted to be with Vicki... But at the same time he wanted to be with Tootie too. He did love Tootie. Quirks and all. How could he not? After so many years of Tootie hanging all over him, he had grown fond of the girl. He couldn't help it, that was one of the reasons that she was now his best-friend. He just liked being near her.

"Uh... what?" He muttered looking at a driveway, that only held his car, and Vicki. His parents seemed to have left while he wasn't paying attention... not true. He was paying attention, just not to what was going on around him. He was thinking about Vicki... and Tootie. How could he love two sisters? Who were almost like night and day?

Vicki with her fiery red hair. Pink eyes. Lean, pale colored, body that he was sure was covered in freckles. Her arms, legs, stomach, and face were covered in those cute little dots. He'd seen as much, when she wore her swimsuit at the pool. So he assumed, the little flesh that he hadn't seen, would also be covered in them.

Then there was Tootie. Dark raven black hair. Violet eyes, another uncommon eye color. She wasn't covered in freckles like her sister, but her skin was just as pale... milky and flawless. Her neck... sweet and salty. Well it was the few times that he had kissed and licked her neck during a make-out session or two.

Oddly enough about both sisters, both spent a good amount of time in the sun, but neither seemed to tan, or get sun burned. It was amazing, and fascinating.

"Earth to Turner!" Vicki called again, once again snapping him out of his train of thought. What was it about these girls that made him day dream?

"Sorry I was... thinking." He was thinking. Things that he shouldn't be thinking about. Vicki was dating James... as much as he hated it, he didn't stand a ice-cube's chance in Hell. Something about that douche-bag had captivated Vicki. And Tootie didn't have feelings for him anymore.

"I can see that. Alright. Lets get inside, unless you are going to go hang out with Toots. Then I'll go get set up in the guest room." Timmy tried to keep his eyes on her face. Her shirt was much tighter than it was in her mid teens, which made it obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra, and those jeans... what evil, yet ingenious, person designs jeans that fit like a second skin.

"No... I... I don't have plans." He took her duffel bag, something that he didn't think that he would have done before. But he did so unconsciously, and Vicki seemed to hesitate a second too. Obviously it was strange to even her.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he tripped walking in the door. He almost caught himself by grabbing the door frame, but the arm he tried to catch himself with, was the bandaged one with stitches. His knees landed hard on the floor. Though he righted himself before Vicki get to him. He carried Vicki's bags to the living room before he sat on the couch.

"Hey... you alright?" Vicki asked as she sat next to him one the couch.

"Huh? Oh yeah... just hit my knees. Didn't break any stitches... so I guess I'll be fine." Timmy muttered.

"I... uh... meant the other thing? The... you know." He just looked at Vicki. Oh yeah, she had been nicer. More kind... and less... crazy?, yeah... lets go with crazy. But he didn't imagine her being concerned, for him of all people.

"Oh that... Uh. I don't know why I did what I did. You know... I just kinda lost it. Went nuts I guess." He muttered looking away from her. Away from the girl that distracted him so much. That he thought he was in love with.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Tootie Summers )**

 **VAVAV**

 **"** **B** ikini, Check! Sunscreen, Check!" Tootie looked in the mirror, looking at her reflection. She thought she was attractive. She did know that despite Timmy liking Vicki, that he really enjoyed touching her body. She felt good when she remembered how she felt when he would admire her. In those moments when he hadn't been thinking about Vicki. When she was the only girl in his world... that did feel nice.

"Clothes and undies, Check!" She looked back to her backpack on the bed. She didn't need that much, not for a weekend. She loved going over to Timmy's. The pool was just a plus. She was only a little surprised when Timmy asked her to spend the weekend. Considering that he was in love with Vicki, she thought that Timmy would have wanted a little alone time with Vicki. So it was a bit of a shocker that he wanted her to come over. Maybe he was just too nervous around her alone. And the whole weekend! What a weekend it'll be. Even when they were dating, she hadn't spent the night at his house. Something that she had wanted to do, for as long as she could remember.

There had been times, when they were dating when Timmy seemed like he was struggling with keeping things slow. She had known that he wanted more. Hell, her body had burned for more. She didn't push him, afraid that if she went on the offensive, that he would run again. Maybe she should have initiated more intimate activities. She could have subtlety pushed. Hinted that she wanted more... hinted that it was alright to continue. But she didn't, and things turned stale.

"But this weekend," she thought aloud to herself as she adjusted the straps on her bikini top...

What the Hell is wrong with her? She was doing this for Timmy. The tiny black bikini was bought when she was dating him, but it hadn't been warm enough yet for a swimsuit. But it had been on sale... and it fit perfectly, well it fit her better than perfect, almost like it was made for her. But she knew that Timmy wanted Vicki... so why was she trying to tempt him?

Was it because she wanted to feel like she had when Timmy loved her.

It was wrong.

But Vicki wasn't interested in Timmy. She was.

For the first time since she broke up with Timmy, she was happy that the odds of Vicki and Timmy getting together were slim.

That Vicki might never be interested in Timmy.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Timmy Turner )**

 **( Few Minutes Before )**

 **VAVAV**

 **"** **W** hy?" He muttered to himself as he sat in one of the chairs near the pool. Why had he called and asked Tootie to spend the weekend? It wasn't like he could swim, not with his stitches. So all he could do would be to watch the two sisters swim around. Then he would have to watch their nubile bodies glisten in the sunlight. The sunlight that never seemed to darken or burn their skin.

He thought that Tootie wasn't his type. At first he had thought that it was just hormones... that he was at the age where he just wanted to have sex with someone... anyone. That hadn't been true though. Yes, he wanted to have sex... that was natural being a hormonal teen. But Tootie was different. He felt something for his dark haired friend. He cared about her... and he loved her... in a friendly way. Just because he found her body attractive, didn't mean it was any more than a friendly way... right?

He shook his head, hoping that the action would shake the thoughts from his mind. Applying sunblock to his chest and arms, that wasn't covered in bandages, or his swim trunks. He didn't have the same super skin that Tootie and Vicki seemed to have. He burned in the sunlight. And burned bad. Once finished, he leaned back putting his headphones on. Hoping that he could just ignore the two girls that would be barely clothed, swimming around. Parts of their bodies would be shimmering in the sunlight, only enhanced by the suns rays... They would be bouncing... and jiggling... Oh God... They were going to kill him.

 **AVAVA**

 **"** **B** oo!" The sound caused Timmy to jump and fall out oh his chair. He focused on the two people that hadn't been there a moment ago when he closed his eyes to rest them... at least... he thought it was just a moment ago.

"The Hell?" He looked up at Tootie and Vicki staring down at him. He had only dozed off for a moment... just a moment, and they come and scare him. When he had thought that they were going to kill him. He had thought, hoped, that it would be with their bodies. Not a heart attack.

His eyes roamed over the two. And he regretted it.

Tootie looked even more beautiful in a swimsuit than she did last year, since she now wore a two-piece instead of her usual one-piece. The black made her creamy skin stand out more in comparison. And the evil, evil girl! The suit fit her little more than a second skin, that hide almost nothing to the imagination.

Then there was Vicki. She must have forgone the green swimsuit that she had worn as long as he could remember. Then again her bust had grown since she last wore the outfit, so it was no doubt that she would need a newer one. However, he didn't think that pink would have been a color choice for the redhead. If he had of thought about it, he would have assumed that the pink would clash with her skin tone and hair. If anything it brought out her eyes, and made her look... cute? Adorable? Words that he wouldn't have associated with her before. Sexy? Stunning? Attractive? Yes. All of those things. But cute and adorable? Those were words that usually applied to innocence. And Vicki... she wasn't innocent.

"Yo Timmy... gonna sit there all day daydreaming, or what?" Vicki looked at him.

"Sorry Timmy, I didn't mean to scare you." Tootie looked at him, this odd glint in her eyes that said otherwise. "Lets swim!"

"Uh... Can't." He said getting up from the floor and getting back in the chair.

"What? Why did you call me over to swim if we can't?" Tootie folded her arms under her ample bust.

"No. You two can swim. I can't. Not until the stitches come out. I... forgot about that until I put my trunks on... and by then, I didn't want to call you and let you down." Timmy muttered.

"Well isn't that sweet!" Vicki said in a mock sweet voice.

"Ow ow ow ow." Timmy yelped as Vicki pinched his cheek, before running and jumping into the pool. Then surfaced. "More pool for me! Make way for the Goddess!"

"With an ego as big as yours, you need the extra room." Tootie called after her sister.

"Tell that to your boobs and ass!" Vicki called back.

Yeah... they were going to kill him... or each other. She wasn't sure which.

 **AVAVA**

 **A** few hours later, both Vicki and Tootie had gotten tired of swimming, and wrestling in the water. Something that they had gotten tired of, long before Timmy did. Was it wrong of him? To enjoy the sight of two sisters wrestling... the sight of their breasts bouncing and jiggling when they moved. And the reason that they had stopped, was just when it was getting interesting. Maybe because Vicki's breasts almost came out of her swim suit. He still couldn't tell if he saw part of her nipple or not... Now he really wished he hadn't been so vein and gotten glasses.

How in the hell could the two of them lay out in the sun, and not get tanned or burned, he wondered looking at Tootie laying on her stomach, giving him a great view of her bottom. It wasn't huge like Vicki had suggested... alright so it was rounded, but it was firm. He tore his attention away from his ex-girlfriend, still best-friend's ass, and focused on the redhead, he was supposed to be focused on.

He couldn't figure out if changing views was a good idea or a bad one, as his eyes were roaming up Vicki's legs, over her taint, flat, stomach, pausing a moment to take in the smooth skin of her stomach. Then to her modest bust, where his attention stayed fixed until he shook his head.

"Food!" he said a little too loudly, causing the girls to jump.

"What?" Tootie mumbled, she had obviously fell asleep.

"Food? Where?" Vicki said looking around. A girl after his own heart.

"I-I'm gonna... get some... So uh... you two... wait right here." He muttered before getting up and walking towards the house.

"Oh... and Timmy..." Tootie whispered. "Seems you... have... uh... well..." She pointed at him... rather at his waist. He looked down looking at the noticeable bulge in his shorts. He hurried inside, ignoring the giggles coming from his friend, and her sister, since it seemed that Vicki had heard her sister... and noticed his... situation.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Vicki Summers )**

 **VAVAV**

 **"** **T** immy?" She knocked on the boys door for about the fourth time. "You can come out now."

"Nope. I don't think I will." Timmy's muffed voice came from somewhere on the other side of the door.

"Come on! You just got a chub... It's a... uh... perfectly... normal..."

"No... Not having this conversation..."

"It's not that..."

"Nope!"

"Fine. I'll eat lunch alone, and you can starve." Vicki called through the door, then walked down the hallway.

What was the big problem. He got a boner... he was a teenaged boy. That happens. Hell, it happened to adult men all the time. It just happens. Why did Timmy have to be so embarrassed? Alright, so he got it while perving over her and Tootie. Big deal. Teen boys looked at just about any female... it was the hormones.

Maybe she should be a little more sympathetic. The boy did have a crush on her, and her belittling his embarrassment could bruise and ego... Teasing him could also bruise an ego. She hadn't meant to laugh at him. Really! She hadn't! As hard as that is to believe. It had just been the first time that she had seen a guy in that situation. You read about it in books, and see it on TV, but you never really get to experience it, and she might have lost her composure a little.

His crush on her... it was still a bit hard to grasp. The biggest reason that it was so hard to grasp, was the fact that she hadn't done anything to make him feel that way about her. She wasn't all that attractive. She doubted that she had even been nice to him in the past, other than a few incidents. But when things turned life-or-death, things tended to become emotional... and no body wants to die alone with someone who hates them.

She had to admit that he was pretty cute. He was flattering. Just all around nice. She hadn't been blind, she saw how he did treat Tootie. That girl wanted for nothing when they were together, affection wise. Unlike with James, Timmy was actually affectionate... without an ulterior motive. But she didn't actually feel anything for the teen, other than friendly affection. Sibling like, in a way. She was sure that he couldn't actually love her. Maybe he just had a thing for redheads... had to be it. Because her personality sucked... and that wasn't something James said. That was something she knew. She wasn't nice... kind... or cuddly. And Timmy, he enjoyed all of those things.

Alright, so she was nicer, and kinder. But a few years of those things didn't make up for years and years of meanness. That would be one of the issues. Something would happen, and cause them both to focus on the past, which would result in arguments. It was a relationship that couldn't happen, she didn't want to have to tell him that... he had been through enough, and was still so very fragile, despite the confident front he was putting up. No. She could tell. She had plenty of experience with that boy.

Then there was the other side of the coin.

Tootie.

She claimed to be over the brunette, buck-toothed, boy, but that was a lie. A convincing one. So convincing, that she was sure even Tootie believed it. But she saw the way Tootie still looked at him. How she clung to him. Laid on him when watching a movie. And Timmy. He didn't mind it... he only ever looked frustrated when someone noticed, or pointed out how much like a couple they were. Then he would look annoyed. Before anyone noticed or commented, he seemed as if he didn't have a care in the world. Back to Tootie though.

If nothing else proved the girl still had the hots for Turner, today was a dead ringer. That swimsuit. Cheeky little girl. Literally, considering how much of her cheeks had been showing. Hell, if Vicki had her sister's body, she'd show it off too. At the same time... she loved her body. Alright... so she got jealous every now and again. Everyone did. But she wouldn't change her body for anything. Big boobs are nice and all, but you hear about all the back issues that come with them. She'd rather have a little below average bust and a good back.

So.

Now that Vicki knew Tootie still liked Timmy. And knew Timmy liked Tootie, in addition to liking her. But it was time to get Timmy focused on Tootie. Vicki seriously thought if Tootie had managed to get Timmy in the sack, that all these issues would have been nipped in the bud. It wasn't like she had any illusions that Tootie wouldn't. Tootie would have when they were twelve, if Timmy wasn't still running from her most of the time, and being curious about her some of the time. And it wasn't like she stayed a virgin, though she wished she had some days. But for Tootie, it would be different.

Tootie and Timmy were that rare couple. The couple that could make it forever. They blended together so well, they knew each other so well... it would be a shame to not give them a push... and she knew just what she needed to do.

She walked back to Timmy's door.

"Hey Timmy." She called after knocking.

"Still not coming out, to be laughed at." Timmy's muttering was barely heard through the door.

"Actually... Tootie let it slip about you liking a certain... beautiful redhead." An audible groan from the other side of the door. "And I was thinking... instead of staying in for lunch. We might go out for lunch... you know... like a date."

"Really?" Timmy's voice came through a few seconds before the door unlocked. "Y-You're not messing with me right? Like r-really?"

"Mmm hmm. Lunch, maybe an activity for two. Who knows..." Phase one... initiated.

 **AVAVA**

 **I** t had been close to two and a half hours since they left Timmy's house. Timmy had been more than excited, that he seemed to forget about his boner incident. Which was good. However, once she pulled into her restaurant of choice, he looked disappointed. Though he didn't say anything. She chose Chinese, because she loved Chinese, and she knew he hated it. She wasn't so much trying to make him dislike her... No. She just wanted to see how different they were. Luckily, most Chinese food places sold other things. She had actually found one once that sold spare ribs. So at least he had something to eat, even if he couldn't stop looking at her food, and looking a bit green.

Then off to do a bit of shopping, because she needed more clothes. Unlike her sister, she didn't model them for Timmy. Yes. Tootie made a big show of it, as did Timmy. The boy didn't care if they were in a store full of people, if he liked the outfit, he'd wolf whistle. They had a blast. She knew, because she'd been there once, and thought it was embarrassing. Timmy didn't care about people that looked at him. But when she had tried them on, he sat in the chair outside, and looked pitifully bored.

The movies... were just as bad, for him. She didn't want to do it to him. But again, their tastes were vastly different. He liked action and horror movies. Where she liked the really raunchy comedies. He didn't complain, and watched the movie. He even chuckled a few times, but she could tell, that he'd rather be somewhere else.

In fact, he plan had been going so good... or bad, depending on who you asked, that about fifteen minutes ago she had called her sister to come meet them at the mall's food court. Timmy had seemed to be deep in thought, had been so since they got there.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Timmy Turner )**

 **VAVAV**

 **T** oday was horrible, he thought in his mind. Not what he expected from a date with Vicki. Maybe she didn't know that he hated Chinese food. And not just the taste, the texture... even the smell of Chinese restaurants made him nauseated. He could barely finish his food, and keep it down.

Clothes shopping with Vicki was boring. She didn't have fun with it like Tootie. Tootie would try on just about everything in the store, before she decided what she wanted. And he had to admit, that he loved it when she went for the skirts, and shorts. Vicki seemed to be strictly a pants and t-shirt girl. Oh she wore dresses... rarely but she did. And she didn't even model them for him. Since Tootie was his only female friend, he just assumed that was what girls did... So, when Vicki didn't he figured out it was going to be a long visit to the mall.

The movie... it had it'd funny moments, but the humor was mostly crude, and sexual. That and a lot of cussing that didn't even make it funny, it was almost over the top. Jokes about drugs, and drinking... two of which also strongly present in the movie.

It made him rethink Vicki. She was still beautiful, and attractive to him. But since he sat down, he didn't see Vicki the same way as he had for so long. He didn't think they they could be compatible anymore. Made him realize... a relationship with Vicki, would only be physical... if it got to that point... then the flame would die out. Then they would end up drifting apart. His heart would end up bruised and broken, and he didn't want that.

"Vicki?" He asked hesitantly, before she looked up at him. "I know Tootie said... that..."

"You liked me, wanted to be with me." She looked at him, a slight smile on her face. "But... it's different now... huh?"

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be different. You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. No... really." He added the last when she started to protest it. "But... we are too different, huh?"

"Yeah. Sadly, we are." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "You are a great guy Timmy, even if you were a twerp. I mean some girl is going to be very lucky to have you. I would have been. But... I see you more like my little brother... strange as that is, considering our pasts."

"Yeah..." He muttered, and it all clicked in his mind. In that moment his mind refocused on the female known as Vicki. He loved her. But like a sister. Not like he loved Tootie... and that was what was different. He never saw Tootie as a sister. And while Vicki was attractive... she was more like a sister to him... he assumed, since he didn't have siblings.

"I figured this was going to happen. So Tootie should be here..."

"Hey Guys! I made it!" Tootie sat down at the table next to Timmy. "Ooo... can I have some nachos Timmy? I love nachos..." he stared at her. This was his best-friend. His ex girlfriend... and he wanted nothing more than to...

"I'm gonna get this stuff back to the house." Vicki interrupted his thoughts, as she held up her bags. "Unless you two need a ride?"

"No... I'll get us a cab home. I-I'll see you later?" Timmy asked.

"Yep, I'll be in the spare bedroom. See you later, Twerp." She smiled and walked off.

"I thought she stopped calling you that." Tootie said, as she picked up a nacho chip, dripping with cheese.

"I kinda like it. Tootie?" He almost started laughing when he looked up to Tootie, who had cheese running down her lips. She looked up at him, a light dusting of pink on her creamy cheeks. "Remember when we... broke up a couple weeks ago?"

"Mmm hmm" She bit her lip slightly

"I... uh... if you're alright with it. I kinda want to go back to that. Before we broke up. I mean."

 **AVAVA**

 **( Tootie Summers )**

 **VAVAV**

 **"** **Y** ou mean, you want to date again?" It was more than shocking. He never asked the first time, he had just given in when she asked him. But now, he was asking her to be in a relationship... with him. "Who are you, and what did my sister do with the real Timmy?"

"I am the real Timmy..." he just stared at her.

"Nu uh. The real Timmy pops boners for my sister." She looked back at him.

"Actually, that kinda happened when I was looking at your as... ahem. That doesn't matter." He seemed to think for a moment before continuing... but all she could think about was that her ass, in that swimsuit got him hard. She knew it. "Today me and Vicki went on a date... actually... she showed me that me and here are too different. And... made me... I miss being with you. I didn't completely realize it until yesterday. But... I miss you. Tootie. I... I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note )**

 **VAVAV**

 **J** ust another chapter.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Last Time )**

 **( Tootie Summers )**

 **VAVAV**

 **"** **Y** ou mean, you want to date again?" It was more than shocking. He hadn't even asked the first time, he had just given in when she asked him. But now, he was asking her to be in a relationship... with him. "Who are you, and what did my sister do with the real Timmy?"

"I am the real Timmy..." he just stared at her.

"Nu uh. The real Timmy pops boners for my sister." She looked back at him.

"Actually, that kinda happened when I was looking at your as... ahem. That doesn't matter." He seemed to think for a moment before continuing... but all she could think about was that her ass, in that swimsuit got him hard. She knew it. "Today me and Vicki went on a date... actually... she showed me that me and here are too different. And... made me... I miss being with you. I didn't completely realize it until yesterday. But... I miss you. Tootie. I... I love you."

 **AVAVA**

 **( Tootie Summers )**

 **VAVAV**

 **D** id he just say that he loved her? And missed her? Seriously, where is the real Timmy? She wondered while looking at him. Yeah, so she loved the boy in front of her... well beside her. For many reasons. He was cute. He was kind and loving, as well as loveable. He didn't get mad for idiotic reasons. He liked the same foods she did, and didn't mind sharing it with her. That, and lifts the toilet seat when he goes to the bathroom, then puts it back down... something most males seem to have major problems with remembering.

"I... I... what?" Was all Tootie could manage to say. Of course that wasn't what she wanted to say. No... she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, that she loved him back. That she was his for the taking... that he could put her on the table, right there, and... Ahem... Not right now Tootie ol' girl... Gotta keep a clear mind.

"I said, I love you Tootie. And I miss you." He looked like he meant it... then again, Timmy always meant anything that he said. The boy didn't lie, and if he did... it surely wasn't to her.

"I thought you loved Vicki..." Tootie mentally slapped herself. Come on Tootie! He just confessed to loving you! That's something he didn't even say when you were dating him! Why did you have to ask him about Vicki... your competition? Why did you have to remind him, her mind asked her. She needed to know that... she was the only one. Needed to know that Timmy wanted her.

"I still love Vicki." Her heart sunk a bit. She started to feel bitter thinking that she was just a back-up. Just someone to be with, until Vicki came to her senses... and she would! She would realize that Timmy is perfect, and then she'd never stand a chance. She grabbed another cheese covered chip and ate it. "But... it's not the same anymore. I realized. I love her like a sister Tootie. Something I never felt about you. I never saw you as my sister... for which... right now... I'm glad for that."

"So... what you're saying is..." The little Tootie inside her head was doing a funny little, flippy, dance thing. Vicki is out of the picture... romantically. Nothing kills a relationship faster than the... 'I see you like a sibling' card.

"That... didn't I just go over this?" Timmy asked, looking slightly frustrated.

"Mmm hmm." Tootie nodded, linking the arm closest to him, around the arm that was closest to her. "I wanna hear it again."

"I love you. I want to be with you again. I've missed you." He looked down at the table, and she wondered what he was thinking. "I miss you... I know. It's stupid right? You're always with me, or I'm always with you. But since we broke up, and went back to being friends... yes, we were still close, and always together. But I've... felt lonely. I know... it's stupid. And I know you said you don't have feelings for me anymore..." He looked down to the table, as if he had forgotten what he said, until he mentioned it.

"I lied." Tootie said not looking at him.

"What?"

"I lied." She repeated sheepishly. "I lied lied lied. I'm a dirty little liar! I just... I guess... I didn't want to watch you be depressed you were with me, when you wanted to be with Vicki. So I think I convinced myself to just push you in Vicki's direction." She felt her heart aching, and that was odd. She had what she wanted... she actually had it. She had him, so why did her heart ache? "I just, you know. Wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me."

"So?" He looked at her... she looked back.

"So?" So? She says all that, and he says 'So'?

"Can we? You know, be together again?" He asked softly, looking away from her. Maybe he could tell she was annoyed.

"Oh... Oh!" She forgot that was still up in the air. He had been waiting for an answer. "Depends."

"I'll do anything..." He mumbled.

"I'm teasing... It's alright. I want to be your girlfriend again." She blushed at the words, and blushed deeper as the next ones left her mouth. "And... Timmy? It's alright to go further than kissing... I mean... if we are, on a bed... and you know... it's alright to continue..." Gah... she was being cryptic as hell, she was even confusing herself... and she knew what she was saying. "I mean... I'm ready whenever you are."

"Tootie, you know... I didn't ask you to be with me again for sex." Timmy seemed to feel ashamed that she had thought that about him.

"No! I know! I... just wanted you to know for the future... that unless I like push you off me, or say no... you have a green light. Vicki bought me a box of condoms, when we first got together... so..." The mention of a certain, rubber, contraceptive, was enough to make both teens turn red and look away from each other.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Timmy Turner )**

 **VAVAV**

 **T** immy would have liked to have said that getting back into a relationship with Tootie solved all of his problems. He really wanted to be able to say that. But he couldn't. Something was still missing. Was it friends? Couldn't be. Because since they had gotten back together Tootie dragged him out to see all their friends... If only to prove she, once again, had her prize. Not that he thought of himself as a prize... That's just what it felt like to him.

He knew that part of his moods had to do with his parents.

Yes.

He liked the fact that they left him alone most of the time, in their large home, and ample spending money. But he still wanted them to be around. Maybe he wanted to be praised... to have someone acknowledge his accomplishments. To look at his grades and tell him, 'Good Job.' Or to appreciate that he didn't tear down the house in their absence...

That he...

That he... was alive...

That he existed.

Even if he didn't always want to. He continued to in-spite of that. He continued to live, because Tootie would be upset if he wasn't alive. Vicki would be upset. Would his parents? Would they even notice his absence? Or would it take them noticing a large stack of cash on the counter, where they causally tossed it before leaving? Would they have to notice his absence, by money that didn't vanish?

He couldn't even remember the last time that they had looked at him... really looked at him. Yeah sure, they glanced his way, before they left on vacation. Muttered stuff about what needed to be done... crap like that. But they never actually waited for a reply. If he hung himself... would they continue talking to his corpse, until it started to stink? Or would they mutter something about taking a bath before they went about their business?

Pretty Morbid.

But that was his thoughts lately.

"Mr. Turner!" Timmy jumped in his seat, causing several of his peers to snicker and laugh at him.

"Sorry. What?" Timmy muttered, he shouldn't zone out in class. Not like that was an easy thing for him lately.

"The answer?" His teacher stared at him. It was painfully obvious he wasn't listening. Then his teacher sighed, "Why was Vlad known as the Impaler?"

"He wasn't." Timmy muttered.

"Mr. Turner, that was a serious question, if you don't know, just say so."

"He wasn't known as The Impaler." Timmy muttered again.

"Alright, before you go to the principles office. Please... Enlighten us of what you think?" Timmy felt his blood boil from the way he said 'think'.

"Fine." He stood up looking at his teacher. "Vald. Was not the Impaler. He was Vlad. He was in a order of knights called the Order of the Dragon. Vlad II, his son, Vlad Dracul, Son of the Dragon. Was known as Vlad the Impaler. And Vlad the second, was known as the impaler, because he impaled people ass first on a pike, and watched as they slowly were impaled."

The students that had been laughing and snickering had quieted. The teacher, just stood there staring at him It was obvious he had been correct. The teacher hadn't specified which Vlad. Which had been his first mistake. Considering Vlad, was a common name, in several countries. The only reason Timmy had known, because 'Impaler' was specified. Most people forget that Vlad the First, wasn't the Impaler. In Fact, Vlad the First, was part of The Holy Order of the Dragon. A Templar. And if the teacher had specified, 'the second' there would have been no issue. In fact, if Timmy hadn't been in such a crappy mood, he would have ignored the minor mistake, and just answered the question.

But nope.

The teacher had gotten a bit of an attitude when Timmy said he wasn't. Tried to make him look stupid. So... you know what they say. One good turn... deserves another.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I seem to have an appointment in the principles office." Timmy muttered before gathering his belongings. Then made his way out the classroom, a sputtering teacher calling him back in. Timmy didn't care, what were they going to do? Suspend him? Oh no... he'd have to spend that time... alone... at home... playing one of his various game systems. Eating food that wasn't from some crappy company... soft couch...

Let them suspend me, he thought as he continued to the office.

 **AVAVA**

 **T** immy sat in his car, in the student parking lot, a couple hours later. He'd been there ever since he had left the Principles Office. The Principle was a balding elderly man, that looked mean and gruff. But he was anything but. Timmy explained to the Principle that, yes he hadn't been paying attention in class... and that, yes, he should have been. But in the same breath he said that the teacher had no right to try to belittle him. Especially when the teacher had been wrong. The Elderly man hadn't wanted to suspend Timmy, but explained there were limited options.

Option One: After School Detention with the teacher. Not an option Timmy was up for, nor would he show up.

Option Two: In School Suspension... That he told the elderly man that, again, he wouldn't show up for it.

Which left. Option Three: Out of School Suspension. Something Timmy had been wanting... sadly, it was only for three days.

So if he was suspended... what was he still doing at school?

Simple.

He was waiting for Tootie, since he had driven her. Had been driving her to school, since school started.

"Timmy! Hey!" There was Tootie, her pigtails bobbing as she ran. Not to mention other parts of her. "Is it true? That you got suspended?"

"Yep..." Obviously she had heard all about it. Since she knew more details than he did, since she also had details about after he had left the classroom. Seems it had once again got blown out of proportion, like rumors do in High School.

Seemed there was a version going around where Timmy had interrupted the teacher, got up on his desk, and pointed out that the teacher was wrong. Even going as far as to demonstrate the Impaling with a snack cake and a pencil. See... that's how things happen in high school. One little incident, and now he'll probably be known as Timmy The Cake Impaler.

"No. That's... uh. This is what happened." Timmy told her the whole story, leaving out what he had been thinking about. No doubt she'd be worried about it. And told her the actual story... well as far as his leaving.

"Well... I kind of like the other version better. Makes you seem like a bad boy!" Tootie giggled. "Timmy the Impaler." She mused a moment, before giggling again.

Timmy started the car, rather than commenting. There was no way he was going to comment. He wasn't planning on giving her any more fuel for her giggling, or whatever it was she was thinking about.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Tootie Summers )**

 **VAVAV**

 **T** ootie's mind had wandered off into the perverted... where her mind spent most of it's time, since she hit puberty. People expect boys to be perverted... but not many of them think that girls are. And Timmy the 'Impaler', well she could only think of one thing that needed to be impaled on his pike.

"Tootie?"

And since they started dating again, they'd been so so close a couple of time, until they were interrupted, and that usually ruins the mood. How is she supposed to get impaled if...

"Tootie!?" Tootie looked over out the passengers window. Timmy was standing outside the car. "I don't even want to know what you were thinking about. Not with that smirk you had on your face, and the drool on your chin." She sheepishly wiped her chin, "I'm going to pay for the gas." At this moment she realized they were at a gas station, she must have really zoned out. "Do you want to come in? Or just want me to get you something?"

"Uh... Just grab me something to drink. Maybe some candy? Please?" She batted her eyelashes at him, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Alright. The usual then." She giggled as she watched him leave.

Now, where was she?

Oh yeah! Being impaled, by Timmy!

 **AVAVA**

 **T** ootie looked out the window of the car. It had been almost thirty minutes since Timmy went into the store. And there hadn't been that much business to cause him to be in there so long. So what could be taking him so long? After another few minutes, she grabbed the keys from the driver's seat, got out and closed the door. She would just go and see what Timmy was up to.

"Welcome, How are you today." She was greeted as she walked into the store. She hadn't actually been in this store before, and it was much bigger on the inside than she imagined. But she didn't see Timmy anywhere, which could only leave one place. The bathroom.

"Excuse me." Tootie said approaching the counter.

"Yeah?" The guy at the counter turned from, whatever he had been doing, and looked at her.

"My boyfriend came in here to pay for the gas about... thirty minutes ago... and he hasn't come back out to the car yet," She didn't want to seem like one of those controlling girlfriends. "But it's just been a while, and I was a bit worried. Could you check the bathroom to see if Timmy, that's my boyfriend, is in there?"

"Sure. No problem." The guy walked around the counter, and made his way to the bathroom, while Tootie decided to look at the various merchandise in the store. Timmy might just be having some stomach troubles. Then the guy yelled out the bathroom door. "Steve! Call an Ambulance!"

"What's wrong?" Tootie ran to the bathroom. Stopping when she looked inside the open door.

"It's gonna be alright buddy. Help's coming." The guy she had asked to check the bathroom was kneeling on the floor next to a guy. Blood covering his mouth, dribbled down his neck and onto the floor. And something else was wrong with his mouth. She couldn't figure it out at first, she looked around the bathroom, noticing more blood on the sink... and two white objects on the floor in front of the sink. His front teeth... that's what... Oh God.

"Oh God... Oh... God..." It finally hit her... Timmy was laying on the floor. "Timmy!?"

"Miss... Miss, Come out here." The guy that was called Steve pulled her out of the bathroom. She struggled a bit, but eventually let herself be lead out of the bathroom "It's gonna be alright... Just sit here."

She didn't know, or care where the computer chair came from. Maybe the guy named Steve had pulled it out of the stores office, but she was glad to have it. Once she sat down, she couldn't figure out how her legs had continued to hold her until she sat down.

"First... Is there anyone you need to call? Parents? His parents? Anyone?"

"His parents... are on vacation... my... Vicki!" Tootie dug through her purse, not caring about things that were falling from her purse onto the floor. Contacts... Contacts. Why did she have to program every number into her phone? She thought getting to the 'V's' having forgotten that she could have just hit 'V'. She waited... waited as it rang... Then her sister answered... "Vicki! Timmy's been... I don't know. It looks like..."

"Calm down... slowly Tootie. What happened." Vicki's concerned voice came over the phone. "First... first, where are you?"

"I'm at... I'm... Where am I?" She looked to Steve, who told her the store, and address. "And... I don't know! Timmy went to pay for the gas, and get me a drink and candy... and..."

"I'm coming. Don't worry. Wait right there."

 **AVAVA**

 **( Vicki Summers )**

 **VAVAV**

 **A** fter blowing through four redlights, and driving over a median, after missing a turn, she made it to the gas station. She didn't have to wait for the GPS to tell she she found the place, she could see Timmy's car parked at the gas pumps. She parked... across two parking spaces, got out of her car and about broke the locked doors of the store, trying to go in.

"We're closed." A man said from the other side. "We had an incident... we'll be opening again in a few..."

"Open this damned door so I can see my sister, or so help me, I'll get in my car, and drive through it!" Vicki was having real issues keeping the angry, mean, and possessive side of her contained. Angry because Timmy was hurt, and Tootie was scared. Mean because she wanted to break this guy and half. And Possessive, because it was her sister in the store, and her Twerp that was hurt.

"Oh... you're Tootie's Sister." The guys said, hesitantly unlocking the door. "Sorry... you don't look anything alik... know what... not important. Come on in. Tootie! Your sister is here." The guy called over his shoulder.

"VICKI!" Tootie came running out of the back room and clung to her. Tootie hadn't done that in years. Tootie hadn't clung to her, since the days that Timmy still ran from her, and she would come home depressed that the love of her life didn't want to be near her.

"What happened Toots?" She asked wrapping her arms around her younger sister.

"I dunno..."

"Looks like the boy, Timmy. Looks like someone beat the hell out of him. Broken nose, I guess. Knocked both front teeth out... on the sink it looks like... I didn't check his body out, so there might be more. Paramedics will know."

She helped Tootie up and started towards the door, then she noticed Timmy's car. She turned her head back to the store clerk.

"Can I..."

"Yeah, it'll be fine there."

She helped get Tootie into her car and made her way to the hospital, as calmly as she could. The store clerk had told her, that Timmy had been worked over pretty bad, but he was sure the teen would be alright, that the boy was conscious. That information, was all that was keeping her from driving like a bat out of hell.

 **AVAVA**

 **"** **T** urner? Mrs. Turner?" The nurse looked at her. Maybe she thought she was his older sister, or something, since she had been asking about Timmy for the past hour.

"I'm Victoria Summers, I'm watching Timmy while his parents are on vacation... and yes, I know he's a bit old for a babysitter. That doesn't matter. I'm here." She didn't want to get into, why she was watching Timmy, that wasn't this person's business.

"Alright... seems complicated, So I won't ask." She looked through the paperwork. "His nose was broken, it's been set and should heal fine. Plenty of bruises on his upper and lower torso, no internal damage. But..." she winced and looked apologetic, "His teeth though, the doctors removed the roots, he'll have to get fitted for a dental plate."

"What does that mean?" Tootie, who had been sleeping in one of the chairs, asked groggily.

"It means they couldn't save his teeth, and he'll have to get fitted for a dental plate... um... two fake front teeth." Vicki looked down to her sister. Then turned her attention back to the nurse. "Anything else?"

"Uh..." She flipped through the paperwork again, before looking up at Vicki. "That's pretty much it. He should be ready to go in few minutes. Just waiting for the doctor to finish taking a mold of his mouth."

"So soon?" Vicki asked, confused.

"Well this is just the mold... he won't actually be fitted for them for a week, maybe two... depending on how fast the swelling goes down. And nothing indicated any danger to his health. Just bruises and such for the most part. The only thing is he can't eat solid food for about three days... we don't want him to break the stitches in his mouth."

"Kissing?" Tootie asked, then looked away blushing.

"As long as you don't bite his gums, you should be fine... and if you do... well you need to learn how to kiss better." The nurse just smirked at Tootie, and Vicki, despite everything, couldn't help but chuckle.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Five Days Later )**

 **( Vicki Summers Still)**

 **VAVAV**

 **"** **H** e doesn't want to see either of you!" Tootie yelled through the storm door of Timmy's house. No doubt at Baldy and Braces.

Vicki didn't blame her, nor did she blame Timmy for not wanting to see them. Tootie had told them both that Timmy sounded weird when he talked, because of the missing front teeth. And would sound lispy until he got the fake ones. They promised that they would be alright with it, only to laugh at him when he tried talking to them. That was four days ago, and he hadn't spoken to anyone, except Tootie since.

"Look. For the hundredth time, we are sorry. We weren't prepared for it. It was mean. But... it caught us off guard... that's not an excuse... just a reason." Vicki could hear Baldy's voice.

"I don't care AJ, it was mean. In fact, now that I think back on it. You and Chester claimed to be Timmy's friends, but now that I look back on it. You two were always laughing at his failings. You both thought it was hilarious when he was failing in elementary, and middle school." Tootie ranted, "Then, they put him on medication for ADD, and he started doing better then you, AJ. You get mad, because he starts doing better, even passed you in World History."

"What does that have to do with anything?" AJ asked... and Vicki could kind of see the point Tootie, and Baldy were making. They seemed like crap friends... or at least Baldy did. Braces was about as dumb as a box of rocks, and just followed his friend.

"It means you suck! Now. Go. Away!" Tootie slammed the door closed, before stomping into the living room. "Can you believe those two?"

"They shouldn't have made fun of Timmy. Hell. Even I wouldn't have done that in my teens. That's just beyond cruel." Vicki mumbled, as she remembered her lunch on the table. She had fixed herself a plate of sweet and sour chicken, over rice, just before the Baldy and Braces showed up, and now it was cold. She sighed, and started eating anyways.

"Damn Righ..." Tootie stopped when her phone started making noise. The personal ring-tone for when she got a text from Timmy. Yeah... the boy was smart. Instead of talking, and risking getting laughed at, he texted anything he needed to say, if anyone but Tootie was around. Which she felt a little offended. She hadn't laughed at Timmy. Not even when he spoke at the hospital. Tootie quickly responded with texting speed of a Goddess... Vicki knew if she tried texting that fast, she would end up with her fingers tied together.

"He needed something?" Vicki asked before taking another bite of her sweet and sour chicken.

"Nuh uh. Just said he was going to take a nap, that those pain pills make him nauseous and sleepy." Tootie said picking up and egg-roll, then took a bite out of it. That was the one thing Tootie and Timmy didn't have in common, Tootie didn't 'love' Chinese food like Vicki did... but she did like it sometimes. Whereas Timmy, hated it.

"So, since he won't even let me see anymore, how's the swelling doing?"

"Good, the stitches already dissolved, and the swelling is gone I think. I mean... I'm not used to seeing him without front teeth, but the gums look like the others... you know... minus the teeth." Tootie looked away.

"Alright, we are supposed to call when the swelling was gone, so I'll call right after lunch." Maybe this time next week, Timmy'll be able to talk normally again.

 **AVAVA**

 **( A Week Later )**

 **( Timmy Turner )**

 **VAVAV**

 **H** e sat in the chair in the dentist office, waiting for the his dentist to return with his dental plate, after the final adjustments. It was odd to look at himself in the mirror with the dental plate in. Only because the replacements were not longer than his other teeth. They looked normal. And after his entire life, for as far back as he could remember, he had seen bucked teeth whenever he looked in the mirror.

"So Mr. Turner." He smiled as the woman turned. "Are you ready to take these home?"

"Yessth..." he frowned.

"Don't worry about it. Once you put these babies in, you'll sound right as rain again." She smiled at him, handing him the partial. Which he carefully put in. "I hope you like them. I remember when you came to me, after your other dentist retired, how self conscious you were about your teeth being bucked. I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of changing that with these.

"No... I like them." And he did. Even if he had been having a shitty... couple of years. Things were starting to look up, starting with new teeth. "No more lisp. Thank God."

"People can be mean, I know." She smiled, "Well, unless you have other questions, you're free to go."

 **AVAVA**

 **"** **S** o..." Vicky startled him when he left the dentist office. "Now that you have those, and will talk now... even if I didn't laugh. You gonna tell me who did it?"

"I d-didn't see him." He wasn't lying, he didn't see him. Didn't have to, since he told Timmy why he was there. But he couldn't tell Vicki who did it. He didn't want her to get in trouble of this.

"I know when you are lying, you might not have seen him. But you still knew it was a 'him', that and your wallet was still there, Not a random robbery then. And I know you aren't stupid enough to protect someone who beat the Holy Hell out of you. So... you're not spilling the beans to protect someone else. And If I had to guess. The only two people you are interested in protecting, are Tootie, and me." Timmy looked away from his former babysitter, and current friend. "And Tootie isn't the violent type... so she get snippy, and has a big bark, she doesn't have a big bite. Meaning me."

"Look I don't want you to get in trouble because of that asshole." Timmy muttered. "It's bad enough that you had to put up with him as long as you..."

"Whoa... Whoa... I was expecting Francis or someone. Some bully, or some idiot with a grudge. Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Vicki looked more pissed than she had ever looked before... and...

"I'm not saying anything..."

"Damn it Timmy! He's not worth protecting. Just tell me that he..."

"No he's not!" Timmy's voice started to break... "He's n-not worth protecting. B-But you are! I-I don't wah-want to lose you!"

 **AVAVA**

 **( Vicki Summers )**

 **VAVAV**

 **"** **H** e's n-not worth protecting. B-But you are! I-I don't wah-want to lose you!" He started crying... when was the last time that she had seen him cry?

She thought...

And thought...

Images of Tootie crying because of something Timmy did, or something she had done to her little sister... There were copious amounts of memories like that.

Images of Baldy and Braces, crying, begging for mercy. Many images of those.

Timmy?

All her memories were of him, shivering... with a straight back, standing up to her, despite being afraid. The closest he had ever come to crying was a quivering lip. Which didn't even last long... She had never seen this boy cry.

Now that she thought about it. Even when his teeth were broken, in the hospital... he never shed a tear. She hadn't thought about it at the time, but now she was thinking about it, because he was crying. And it screamed 'foreign'.

"I-I c-c-c-couldn't s-stop. I c-couldn't." He mumbled, and if she didn't think she had a heart before... she sure knew it now, since it was breaking.

"He's bigger than you Timmy. Stronger. Don't feel ashamed." She was going to murder James.

"I s-still love you!" He cried. All thoughts of killing James... halted a moment. "D-Don't g-go after hi-him. I don't wa-want you to get in trouble. Nah-not for me. P-Please?"

"I..." Please? Like Vicki, Timmy had never begged. Never said 'please', at least... not in this context. "But what about Tootie?"

"I..." His head hung low, and he looked ashamed as his shoulders drooped. "I love her t-too..." He sounded confused. "I... I love you both, and I-I want to be with you both. But... but I know it's wrong... I know it's...messed up. But... I love you both for d-different reasons. And... I know it can never work... I know that Vicki. But I just... want you both to be happy. I want to make you both happy, and make you both smile. You and Tootie deserve it."

"I... don't know what to... say..." And she didn't. In her mind she should tell the boy, 'You can't have your cake and eat it too.' And she might have... if he said something along the lines of wanting to screw them both. Or if he said he was aroused by them both. Or if he mentioned some kind of threesome. But he didn't.

He said he wanted them both to be happy. That he wanted to be the one to make them both smile and happy. That he wanted to be someone that they deserved to have. And that was what got her.

James had always told her she was lucky to have him. That she would be lucky to have anyone. That she didn't deserve anyone, but he was willing to try.

Timmy, he just out and out told her she deserved someone better... wanted to... what's the word, she wondered to herself. That he basically wanted to... aspire to being that person.

In that moment, her mind rearranged everything that she thought about Timothy Turner. She didn't see him as a little boy anymore... she didn't see him as a little brother anymore. He was a male... God help her... he was a cute... attractive male. And she couldn't help but think... she was lucky that James was a dick. Because if he had of thought to told her those words long ago... she might have actually let him have sex with her. That was the problem... she was starting to develop feelings for this boy... some physical.

Shit, shit... double shit, she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**AVAVA**

 **( Last Time )**

 **( Vicki Summers )**

 **VAVAV**

 **J** ames had always told her she was lucky to have him. That she would be lucky to have anyone. That she didn't deserve anyone, but he was willing to try.

Timmy, he just out and out told her she deserved someone better... wanted to... what's the word, she wondered to herself. That he basically wanted to... aspire to being that person.

In that moment, her mind rearranged everything that she thought about Timothy Turner. She didn't see him as a little boy anymore... she didn't see him as a little brother anymore. He was a male... God help her... he was a cute... attractive male. And she couldn't help but think... she was lucky that James was a dick. Because if he had of thought to told her those words long ago... she might have actually let him have sex with her. That was the problem... she was starting to develop feelings for this boy... some physical.

Shit, shit... double shit, she thought to herself.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Vicki Summers )**

 **VAVAV**

 **"** **A** lright. I'll drop it... for now." Vicki sighed in frustration. Actually, there wasn't anything else that she could do right now. Not without upsetting the teen boy further.

In the past, upsetting the boy wouldn't have bothered her, not one bit. However, after everything he had been through these last couple of weeks, she was sure that he was just one push away from exploding. Or imploding, since it seemed Timmy turned to suicide. She knew that Timmy had said that it was a spur of the moment thought, that he had ran with. But deep down in her mind... she knew he had made that choice, no matter how hectic his mind was. He choose death, and carried it out, or attempted to, without fear.

"Promise?" She looked over at him in the front seat of her car. He stared out of the windshield, seemingly staring at the office building he had walked out of. Though he seemed to be able to see a lot more than just the tan, colored, building, with green box hedges around it.

"Uh... yeah. For now." What could she say? She could say that he sounded like a child asking her to 'promise'. That would only dismiss his worries, and cause more harm than good. But that wasn't completely the issue that needed to be handled...

Alright, so that punk needed to be beat down for touching what belonged to her. And make no mistake about that. Timmy belonged to her. He was her Twerp, and if anyone was going to be beating down on him, it was going to be her. Not someone else. And only when he deserved it... or when it made her laugh... or whenever she damn well felt like it. But no one else, was going to lay their hands on her property.

"So... you're not angry?" Timmy asked, still looking out the front of the car.

"Angry... why would I be..." Oh... the loving her still, part. How could she be angry at him for, loving someone? Alright, so the boy was, admittedly, cute. Generous, and kind. Affectionate... which was adorable... "No... I... I'm not angry about that..."

Wait, did I just call something... someone... 'adorable', she asked herself.

Focus, Victoria!

Alright, so the Twerp had feelings for her... That was obvious, considering that he had just cried in front of her for the first time, not wanting her to get in trouble over him. But he still loved Tootie. And Tootie? That girl was crazy about this boy. Vicki wouldn't have been surprised if Timmy asked her to perform some wild sexual act to him in the middle of public, and Tootie didn't even hesitate... Yeah... That was, 'head over heels' in love with someone, boarding on obsession, or nymphomania. But... Vicki could kind of see where her younger sister was coming from.

So, the Twerp didn't have a muscular build... that's was alright. She didn't actually like that. She didn't want some hard body to cuddle with. She imagined, that Timmy's body would be firm, but soft.

Whoa, Whoa. Quit imagining his body, she snapped at herself.

There's no way this could ever work. The only way it could work is some kind of three sided relationship... which might work... 'might'. It wasn't as if Vicki was turned off by the thought of being with another female, though she didn't think that she would ever admit it.

But!

This was different.

This was her little sister.

Damn it!

"Vicki...?" Timmy brought her back to reality... or at least a reality where Timmy had the hots for her, and she was actually, maybe, kinda, considering some kind of sexual relationship with him, and her younger sister.

"Huh? Yeah?" She looked over at him.

"You passed the house... three times."

 **AVAVA**

 **E** ven though it was a school day Vicki, was happy to see that Tootie had skipped. Normally she would have at least scolded her sister, but not today. Not Today when Vicki so desperately needed to lock herself in the room she was using at the Turner's and just try to figure out what was bouncing around in her head. She had been more than happy to see her sister sitting on the couch when she walked in the door. She just hoped that Tootie could keep Timmy distracted for an hour... or two... or four...

The absolute worst part of this whole ordeal, was the fact that Vicki didn't have any friends. No one she could just talk to and figure out what she should do. She wouldn't of course tell a friend about everything she was thinking, that would be enough to scare off any friends.

'Hey... yeah... See my sister's boyfriend likes me, and her. And I was considering entering into some kind of relationship with him, and my admittedly hot sister.' Yeah... that would go over well.

"Gah!" She sighed out as she fell back onto her bed, trying to figure out what she should do.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Tootie Summers )**  
 **VAVAV**

 **S** he had watched her sister, and Timmy come into the house. She had expected to be yelled at by Vicki, for missing yet another day of school. Even though Timmy hadn't needed her the entire time, she had still missed most of the last week of school. Her teacher's didn't mind so much, since she was ahead in class. Heck... the only two people that had a higher GPA in her class were AJ, and Timmy. And honestly, those two were battling it out for first.

AJ, had Science. Hands down. That was a given, considering the boy's pastime activities, he also was ahead in math, though Timmy wasn't as far behind as their friend would like.

Timmy? He excelled in English, and History... and of course, the only area in Science he excelled at was Biology, Since AJ was a bit more... geekier? Nerdy? No... he was just a lot more shy around women, and shied away from parts of the Biology text book, whereas Timmy didn't, it made sense.

Anyways, she was in no danger of failing her classes, that AND... the teachers were nice enough to give her the week's lesson plans, so that Timmy and her could complete their work, and not fall behind... as if that was even possible. But... she hadn't expected Vicki to just go to her room.

"Did... something happen while you guys were out?" Tootie asked after a few moments... then just looked at her boyfriend. Something was different. Not his hair... or clothing style... His teeth... or the new ones... they weren't bucked. "Hey! What's up with the normal teeth?"

"Oh... the dentist, she made them like this. Said she remembered how self-conscious I was about them before... and I kinda... maybe... like them?" Timmy looked down to the ground. Aside from having a wealthy mother and father... Timmy had always, usually, ended up with the short end of the stick. And his teeth... were usually the main source of his humiliation.

But...

She liked his teeth.

Loved them actually. She thought they were cute.

"Y-You don't like them?" Shit! How could she say something like that... "They look fake... don't they. I look stupid."

"No... No..." She stopped him, as he was reaching up to remove them. "They look real. You don't look stupid. Not at all." She said, moving to sit next to him, leaning her shoulder against his. "You look great Timmy."

"Really?" He looked up from his lap, those beautiful blue eyes staring at her. She loved being the center of his attention. It just made her feel special!

"Really. Now... What's gotten Vicki in a weird mood?" Tootie asked.

"I told her I still loved her." Timmy muttered.

"Oh... that'll do it." Tootie knew her boyfriend still had feelings for her sister. When Timmy had told her a couple of days before the incident at the gas station, she wasn't really surprised. But she wasn't angry either. She didn't know why... mainly she didn't care, because he didn't want to break up with her. He stressed over and over, that he still loved her. But that he had loved them both differently, and wanted to make them happy. She couldn't be mad... not when it wasn't lust he was after. He just wanted them to be happy, and that, she could respect.

"She said she wasn't mad. But I think she is." Timmy sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"Meh," Tootie laid her head in his lap looking up at him. "I don't think so. Angry Vicki, is usually a Yelling Vicki. She just probably needs time to let it all sink in." Then she thought about it. "You didn't mention the threeway relationship I brought up did you?"

"No... Jeez... I'm still alive aren't I?" He sighed and just looked down. "Besides... I still find it freaky that you had the idea. You know, she's your sister right?"

"Mmm hmm. It would be different if she were a he, and my brother. But... I don't know. Doesn't seem so bad with sisters. Don't you agree?" She reach up and poked his nose.

"Not completely. It's still a bit weird... you know... Lets file that plan, under Option Z, as in the last thing we try... because you know... those things never work out." He sighed and looked at his girlfriend. "Seriously, I don't know if you were serious, or if you just like messing with me."

"Never say never! 'Cides, you know, you'd kill for a chance to be with two hot sisters like me and Vicki. Don't deny it!" Tootie grinned evilly. "But for now. Lets make sure those teeth, don't get in the way with kissing!"


End file.
